Titanic: Too the Rise
by annabeth123
Summary: Jack Dawson finds himself in a reaserch lab, where he is the experiment. He had been found at the bottum of the sea floor, petrified in ice for 93 years. Now he is on the run from the company who found him,in modern day New York.Who can he trust? Rose D.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS: I DO NOT MEAN ANY DISRESPECT TO THE PEOPLE WHO LOST THEIR LIVES ON THE TITANIC, WE ALL KNOW THAT THEY CANNOT COME BACK, BUT THIS IS STRICTLY FICTION WHERE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN ****I have to thank the video Titanic: The Sequel at .com for this idea of this story about Jack after the Titanic in the 21 century (Yes we all know that he dies in the end of the movie, and he still does in this fanfic.) But I thought it would be a great fan fiction thing. Ok, so this right now is the story of Jack and Rose after the collision with the ice burg, and starts off where Rosa is flouting on the broken piece of wood. That's in the movie (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) Also, I am changing what happens when they are talking (sort of talking)**

**ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**Jacks POV)**

I just couldn't believe that the stupid ship sank. I probably- no, defiantly – won't survive this. My legs were already numb. The rest of my body felt as if those thousand of knives were cutting at me, but unlike ice fishing with my dad, I was stranded in the North Atlantic, with the Titanic already sunken behind us, and the piercing screams of people dying and fading away in the black ocean. I felt my heart rate decrease and my breathing coming in rasps. Little icicles formed in my wet hair and eyelashes. I looked at Rose lying on the wood, her hair freezing against her face. Her lips were turning a deathly purple. I noticed her breath was also an unhealthy pace. Her beautiful green **(or blue, don't really know) **eyes, which were before full of gentleness, stubbornness, and life, were turning pale and lifeless. I was terrified for her life. How could worry about myself in this situation when she is dying, giving up life?

"Rose?" I asked, my lungs deflating of its oxygen supply even with that one word. She just looked at me blankly, her teeth chattering.

"Rose, listen p-please!? You have t-to hold on, t-the boats, t-the boats are coming b-back for us! T-they are R-Rose! You h-have to p-promise me that you're gonna' s-stay alive! Ok? Y-You're not going t-to die tonight Rose. Y-You're going to live t-to be an old lady, and d-die in a warm b-bed. B-But w-were going t-to b-be alright. Everything's gonna' b-be alright Rose. But Rose, I-I love you, ok?"

I felt my mind leave itself for a moment, watching me holding onto Rose's hand. I didn't know how bad I looked myself. My hair was frozen just like Rose's, my lips a deathly purple as well. I watched her eyes spark again, as if there was a fire inside that had rekindle. As life seemed to seep back into her soul, filling her with hope for the moment, life left my eyes, drilling away as death took over my body. I realized then that once my soul had left, my life left too. The air in my lungs escaped, my heart pounded irregularly, stuttering as I had when I was speaking to Rosa, maybe even for the last time. My mind then drifted back into my dying body, and realized what I desperately wanted to tell her.

I had forgotten to tell her _how_ much I loved her, and that I'm glad that I had won the hand at poker and boarded the Titanic, whether or not it was bounded to end up decaying on the bottom of the ocean floor. I had met her, and realized what life really was about.

"Rose" I whispered, my voice horse and scratchy, "Rose, I-I want you to know, that I'm g-glad I won that hand in p-poker a-and boarded t-the T-Titanic. I-I met you. A-And I love y-you so much Rose." She nodded her head hard, and I could see she was trying to talk without stuttering.

"I love you too, Jack" she said to me. While those words I had already known were true, I made me feel at peace to know that she did in fact love me.

We flouted there for what seemed to be forever, listening to the last crying wails of people dying, and then the sea became eerily silent. I was exhausted from trying to stay awake, my body numb and useless. In a corner of my mind lurked the darkness that I knew was about to win, but it was inviting, the smooth and warm darkness, nothing like the black ocean surrounding us full of frozen body and the aroma of death. I wondered only for a moment if this was what it was like to die, or if the darkness was only offering a dreamless sleep. My last thoughts were of Rose, and if she was going to be alright. But I then got my answer to what the blackness was as it overtook my body. And then I was dead.

_________________________________________________________________________

{Rose's POV}

"Hello?! Anyone alive out there! Hello?!" I heard a man call. I turned around on my stomach and looked forward to see a lifeboat flouting past us, with a flashlight in his hands. He then repeated his call three times before he and his men kept rowing along side the pale, lifeless bodies. I just then occurred to me that this was the help we needed to live, Jack was right; everything was going to be ok.

"Jack?! Jack! The boats have come back! They have come back for us!" I whispered into the lifeless air around us."Jack! Wake up! Jack!" Tears were sliding down my face, hitting the splintered wood and freezing into tiny droplets of ice. Why wouldn't he wake up? He just fell asleep right? I looked at his hand, intertwined with mine, except his was the pale, lifeless dull color all of the passed on people around us acquired. I flipped over his other hand; it was icy cold, with no pulse on the inside of his wrist. His eyes were shut, looking as if he was just in a peaceful sleep; just waiting for the sun to rise over his porthole inside his room for him to then awaken. But he was no longer going to look through that porthole to the new sun. Never to see the coast line of New York on the horizon. Never to see Lady Liberate hold aloft the torch in her hands, or the crown on her head.

Because he was never going to wake up.

I laid there looking at his beautiful, peaceful face. I couldn't drive myself to believe that he wasn't going to make it. That he was-. The lifeboat rowed further away with each second that past by. I knew I had to go, and leave him behind. I made a promise to him that I was going to live to be old and die in a warm bed. I looked closely at him one last time. I then started to pull his icy fingers that were gripping my hand, off. I felt cold tears stream down my face, my breath coming in gasps of air while I sobbed quietly. I took his hands in mine and lowered him into the black waters, which took him away from me into the depths of the ocean. As his face started to disappear into the murky waters, I said to him,

"I love you, Jack Dawson, and I always will."

**So, how did you guys like it**? **The ending is really sad in the movie, I hope that I made this sad to. I am continuing this, but in the 21 century where Jack finds himself alive, in a new world, where everything he knew is gone. The police are after him, since he escaped from the lab where he was held. He gets no help except when he finds……. Rose Dawson.**

**Tell me if I should do that story, I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO THE PEOPLE WHO PASSED ON FROM THE TITANIC. I give them the ultimate respect. This story is just fiction.**

**1,356 words! Yay! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of you who have commented ****J****, I now understand her eyes ARE BLUE, ( sorry about saying they were green, I don't know how to edit the previous chapter yet) Again I mean no disrespect to anyone at all, it's only fiction. PS Mya will be a VERY important character later in the story, so I think ya'll should get to know her ****J**

**Please Enjoy!**

98 years later

2010:

The pain was unbearable, pricks coursing down my spine. Heat crept into my body- scalding me. My mind raced colors flashing in brilliance behind my eyelids. _My_ body, _My_ mind, _My_ feelings. I had one question:

What the hell was going on with me?

I focused my flowing thoughts- trying to seek an answer. I remembered a ship…. Big, no Huge in its length and size. Red hair and blue eyes – a woman. An iceberg crashing against the ship, the women standing next to me, her cheeks flushed, holding my hand. Her blue eyes growing wide as she looked at me, searching for an answer of what to do in my eyes. I snapped out of that memory, into another.

We were dancing, round and round, music swimming in the air. Drunken men were rowdy in the background, slapping their knees in time to the music, holing their beer glasses up high. The lady holding my hands, spinning round with me, was dressed in an extravagant red dress. She laughed heartily, her eyes a light. Another memory;

Shrieks and screams that curled my blood – people falling off the ship all around the lady who was holding my hand and myself. Fear, terrifying fear raked us, surrounded us, invaded our minds… we were running, _up, up, up_, the step deck. I looked behind and half of the huge ship was immersed and still sinking. We passed a preacher holding hands of people crying out to God in the last moments. His face haunted my train of thought, his burdened angelic face turned up towards heaven, saying his prayers to the unforgiving night sky.

Images flipped through my head, creating a blur of colors that swirled around and 'round. It stopped- leaving me disoriented. One last image flicked in through my head. Death, Death surrounded me. Lifeless floating bodies covered the black water. Their lips blue, frost covering their frozen bodies. My heavy lids desperately wanted to close, but I kept gazing upon the shivering lady, still so beautiful, her hair still the same color of fire. My lids won, I drifted into…

I snapped my conscience away from that memory. Why! Why aren't I dead? Why aren't I a frozen body beneath the freezing black waters?

An annoying beeping sound made its presence in my mind, drawing me away from my disturbing thoughts. It's steady rhythm beat to the thudding of my not-so-dead heart. The darkness behind my eyes suddenly illuminated, blinding me, even though I had not even opened up my eyes. The sound of a door opening was accompanied by the shuffling of feet. I didn't open my eyes even then, not wanting to know what kind of hell I had woken up to.

"He's awake" a deep, hoarse voice stated.

**YAY! Cliffy HAHAHAHAHAH! PS sorry it is so SHORT of a chapter**

**_Don't be so evil Kari_**

**Oh well…. I HOPED YA'LL LIKED IT! Please comment and review! (check out below**

**I have come up with a new system, Ahem:**

**I will (at least) post a new chapter every 5 days **

**IF there are 5 reviews , I will post it in definitely in 4 day**

**IF there are 6 reviews, I will post it in 3 days**

**IFthere are 7 reviews, I will post in 2 days**

**8 reviews- ONE day! YAY!**


End file.
